


Просто поговорить

by WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: давайте сделаем вид, что 4 сезона не было
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Просто поговорить

**Author's Note:**

> давайте сделаем вид, что 4 сезона не было

У Джейн «Оди» Хоппер, хотя с некоторых пор Джейн Уилер – и да, она все никак не может привыкнуть к этому факту, в жизни все хорошо. У неё любящий муж, уютный дом и работа, которая ей нравится. Джейн не надо прибегать к своим способностям. Если только иногда, чтобы не забыть, как это делается. Она не злится, когда Майк задерживается на работе, и то время, что проводит дома, посвящает мужу и семье. И есть только одна вещь, которая способна вывести ее из равновесия.  
— Давай съездим на выходные к Лукасу, мы давно у них не были...  
Джейн задумчиво кивает, а сама судорожно пытается придумать отговорку. Да, Лукас их общий друг, да, они действительно давно его не навещали, но кроме Лукаса там же еще будет и Макс, а вот с ней-то Джейн хочет видеться меньше всего.  
Отговорка в виде недоделанного отчета находится быстро, и Майк только вздыхает в субботу утром и уезжает к Синклерам один.  
Джейн долго смотрит ему вслед, а потом уходит в спальню и достаёт из-под кровати жестяную коробку из-под печенья. Внутри лежат фотографии. Много разных фотографий. Они с Майком на свадьбе, она и Дастин, Лукас и Уилл, она и Макс... Все это произошло до того, как погиб Билли.  
И надо бы уже давно признаться, что на самом деле она боится услышать от Макс одну единственную фразу: «Это ты его убила!»  
Наверное, если бы она прозвучала еще тогда, пять лет назад, когда все произошло, Джейн стало бы легче. Но фразы не прозвучало.  
Сперва им, понятно, было не до того, но потом, когда все улеглось...  
Макс старалась делать вид, что все хорошо, но Джейн-то видела. В результате их разговоры сошли на приятельское: «Привет!», а потом Лукас сделал Макс предложение и... И на ее свадьбе ее тоже не было.  
От самокопания Джейн отрывает настойчивый стук в дверь. У Майка есть ключи, так что это не может быть он.  
Не представляя, кто решил навестить ее в такое время, она спускается вниз и удивленно замирает, потому что за дверью стоит Макс. Джейн настолько не ожидала ее увидеть, что первые несколько мгновений просто замерла и смотрела, не двигаясь с места.  
— Может, все-таки пустишь меня? — не выдержала Макс и, протянув руку, коснулась пальцами двери.  
— Да, прости, — Джейн опомнилась, открыла щеколду. — Проходи.  
Ветер словно специально подул в ее сторону, донося легкий цитрусовый аромат, которым пахло от Макс. Та переступила порог, а потом подалась ближе, и заключила Джейн в объятья.  
— Как же долго я тебя не видела!  
— Да, я тебя тоже, — все это было настолько неожиданно, что Джейн словно переместилась во времени, снова превратилась в ту робкую Оди, которую впервые потащили по магазинам нижнего белья.  
— Что не помешало тебе проигнорировать наше приглашение, — ее шутливо хлопнули между лопаток.  
— Прости, — еще раз повторила Джейн, сама не зная, к чему именно относится эта фраза – к тому, что она не поехала в гости, или к тому, что произошло много лет назад.  
— Так что мне пришлось ехать сюда, чтобы сообщить тебе важную новость, — проговорила Макс.  
— Да, и какую?  
— Может быть, ты все-таки пригласишь меня в комнату и нальешь чаю? Или так не терпится меня выставить?  
— Прости, я...  
— Кто ты, и куда дела нашу Оди? — Макс недоверчиво прищурилась и тут же рассмеялась. — Хватит извиняться! Можно подумать, ты совершила что-то непоправимое.  
— Совершила, — слова сорвались раньше, чем Джейн успела их обдумать. — Но чаем я тебя напою.  
Макс недоуменно посмотрела ей вслед, но охотно прошла в гостиную и устроилась за чайным столиком, рассматривая картины, развешанные на стенах. Кажется, она решила дать ей передышку и время все обдумать.  
Но чайник все равно вскипел слишком быстро.  
— Так что же ты совершила? — Макс дождалась, когда она поставит чашки и подняла глаза.  
— Билли... я...  
— Вот оно что, — они обе помолчали. — Очевидно, что я была очень плохой подругой.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я даже не заметила, как тебе плохо, — Макс взяла ее за руку. — Я сейчас буду говорить всякую успокоительную чушь, но тебе придется это выслушать.  
Джейн была готова слушать от нее любые глупости, лишь бы их пальцы так же соприкасались. В ее голову, пожалуй, впервые закрались мысли, что попытки отстраниться были связаны вовсе не произошедшим с братом Макс.  
— Так что, будешь слушать?  
— Да.  
— Не знаю, что ты для себя решила... и я не хотела, чтобы мой брат оставлял меня в покое, но... Я точно знаю, что ты его спасла, — сказала Макс. — Да, он погиб, но... Перед этим он стал самим собой, каким я знала его очень давно и уже не мечтала увидеть.  
— Не думаю, что ты хотела этого при таких обстоятельствах, — заметила Джейн.  
— И все равно. Тебе не в чем себя винить. Он бы мог натворить гораздо больше, или убить кого-то из нас. И вообще. — Макс вздохнула. — Я приехала сюда не для того, чтобы быть твоим психоаналитиком.  
Это прозвучало жестко, но именно сейчас Джейн и нужно было что-то подобное – встряхнуться и прийти в себя.  
— Ладно. Для чего ты приехала? Чтобы сказать, что недовольна моим отсутствием?  
— Нет. — Макс собиралась продолжить, но Джейн уже сама почувствовала, бережно высвободила запястье, чтобы коснуться ее живота. И словно снова ощутила приливную волну на пустынном пляже.  
Подняла голову и улыбнулась тепло, как раньше.  
Похоже, кое-то вовсе не собирался оставлять свою сестру в покое. И, пожалуй, Лукасу не стоило об этом знать.  
А еще ему не стоило знать о том, что сегодня Джейн поняла про их с Макс отношения. Как и Майку.  
Меньше знаешь, как говорится.


End file.
